Irrésistible attraction
by Island Heart
Summary: Chap 2 en ligne!Téa se retrouve piégée comme ses amis dans le monde virtuel de Noah.Seule et désemparée, elle est secourue par Yami.Sentiments refoulés, passion difficile à contenir, les coeurs s'enflamment et parfois il est si doux de céder à la tentatio
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic de Yu-Gi-Oh! C'était une fic que j'avais déjà sur mon ordinateur mais n'avait jusque là pas pensé à publier.**

**C'est une fic qui se base sur l'épisode du monde virtuel de Noah. Les évènements seront légèrement modifiés pour servir au plan de ma fic, alors ne vous inquiétez pas de voir quelques changements. Les personnages du dessin animé sont tous là mais la fic se basera essentiellement sur le couple Yami et Téa ! Vive le Revolutionshipping !!!! lol Hihi !**

**Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur la suite de ma fic « Love me, please love me ! » Je suis désolée mais….j'ai décidé de ne pas y donner suite……(tout le monde qui me fusille du regard) Hihi ! Du calme ! C'était une blague ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fic ! C'est que je tiens à ma vie, moi ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire tuer par mes lecteurs! Hihi !**

**En tous cas, je tiens à dire un GRAND merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review pour le chapitre 3 de « Love me, please love me ! ». Elles étaient toutes GENIALES ! J'ai adoré les lire! Et vous êtes tout simplement adorables ! MERCI !**

**J'essaierai de vous répondre à tous individuellement ! Mais pour l'instant, je suis assez occupée avec l'écriture de cette fic alors ne m'en voulez pas si je prends un peu de retard !**

**Bon trêve de bavardage! Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos reviews surtout! Je les a-do-re !!!!**

**Bye !**

**Irrésistible attraction**

**Résumé : Téa se retrouve piégée comme ses amis dans le monde virtuel de Noah. Seule et désemparée, elle est secourue par Yami. Sentiments refoulés, passion difficile à contenir, les cœurs s'enflamment…et parfois, il est si doux de céder à la tentation…**

**Couple : YamiXTéa **

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**« … » Paroles des personnages**

'……' **Pensées des personnages**

**Chapitre 1 : **

Poursuivie par une bande d'affreux cyclopes, Téa courait à perdre haleine dans ce qui semblait être un désert. Elle dévala les pentes rocheuses, évitant tant bien que mal les branches épineuses qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Son beau chemisier blanc se retrouva bientôt déchiré et maculé de tâches de boue.

Mais la jeune fille ne s'en souciait guère. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était d'échapper à ceux qui la poursuivaient. Elle ne savait pas où elle était ni où ses amis pouvaient se trouver : Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Seto, Mokuba, Serenity et Duke. Après avoir fait dévier leur hélicoptère de sa trajectoire initiale, Noah les avait contraint à entrer dans ce monde virtuel, pour se venger de Kaiba. Pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient encore.

Téa savait que pénétrer dans ce monde n'était pas sans risque. Elle savait qu'ils allaient devoir affronter les « Cinq Grands », les anciens associés de Kaiba qui étaient enfermés dans cette réalité virtuelle, les défier en duel et les vaincre. Si l'un d'eux perdait son duel, il resterait à jamais prisonnier de ce monde virtuel.

Téa frissonna à l'idée de perdre son duel. D'eux tous, elle était sans nul doute celle qui possédait le moins d'expérience dans ce domaine. Elle n'avait que très peu de notions en matière de duel. Elle encourageait Yugi et Joey sur les bancs des supporters mais n'avait livré elle-même que très peu de duels. Elle soupira. 'Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive t'il qu'à moi !'

Elle continua de courir, malgré la chaleur ardente du soleil et la fatigue. 'Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, j'espère que vous êtes tous sains et saufs ».

Jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, Téa vit que les créatures étaient maintenant toutes proches. Elle chercha désespérément une issue mais ne vit rien excepté un pont en assez piteux état. Elle s'approcha du pont en posant de manière hésitante un pied sur les planches usées et peu fiables.

'Est-ce que ce pont allait tenir sous son poids?' Téa dirigea de nouveau des yeux inquiets vers les créatures qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus puis se tourna à nouveau vers le pont l'air déterminé. Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, il fallait qu'elle franchisse ce pont où elle allait à coup sûr tomber entre les mains de ces horribles créatures.

Au moment où elle allait s'engager sur le pont, Téa vit soudain apparaître sur sa droite une porte. Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et une lumière blanche apparaître et la recouvrir complètement.

La jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise et tenta désespérément de protéger ses yeux de cette lumière aveuglante.

'Que se passe t'il ? Ce n'est pas normal !' se dit Téa en elle-même alors qu'elle se sentait peu à peu happée par cette étrange lumière blanche.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pendant ce temps, Noah, un enfant d'environ onze ans aux cheveux bleus était assis dans un fauteuil face à un gigantesque écran d'ordinateur. Sur l'écran de cet ordinateur, apparaissaient les visages de Yugi et ses amis qu'il avait piégés dans son monde virtuel.

Le jeune garçon tourna son attention vers un écran où se trouvait le visage de Téa.

Elle était en train de disparaître lentement à travers la lumière blanche provenant d'une porte qu'il venait de faire apparaître près d'elle. Il émit un petit rire diabolique, le regard fixé sur la jeune fille qui ferma lentement les yeux et tomba évanouie sur le sol.

« Mon plan fonctionne à merveille. Je les ai menés exactement là où je voulais… »

Une lueur mauvaise brilla dans ses yeux tandis qu'il s'approcha de son clavier.

« Fais de beaux rêves, Téa….profites-en, tu ne sais pas encore ce qui t'attend….. tu seras ma première victime…..»

Son regard se dirigea alors vers l'écran où apparaissait un jeune homme de haute taille qui marchait d'un air déterminé dans une forêt, un jeune garçon d'à peu près son âge sur ses talons.

Il serra les poings et fixa un regard haineux sur l'écran.

«Et je pourrai enfin me venger. Je récupérerai tout ce que tu m'as volé, Seto ! »

Ses doigts parcoururent les touches de l'ordinateur tandis qu'une ombre inquiétante se profilait derrière lui. Sans se retourner, le jeune garçon lança d'un ton neutre :

« Toi ! Ta première victime est cette fille! » en pointant son index vers l'écran où apparaissait le visage inconscient de Téa.

Il tourna légèrement les yeux vers lui.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! » L'ombre s'apprêtait à disparaître quand Noah se retourna.

« Ne t'avise pas de me décevoir ! N'oublie pas que je suis le maître ici et que je contrôle tout ! » dit le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus.

L'ombre s'inclina légèrement en signe de respect et d'obéissance et disparut sans rien dire.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lorsque Téa rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus de trace des cyclopes et elle se trouvait dans une pièce avec quatre murs, une pièce qui ressemblait étrangement à……. sa chambre.

'Ma chambre ? Vraiment étrange ?' murmura t'elle doucement en se relevant. Tandis que Téa essayait de comprendre comment elle était arrivée là, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna soudain, les poings dressés, prête à se défendre.

« Doucement Téa, c'est moi ! » dit une voix basse et profonde qui lui était étrangement familière.

« Ya…Yami ? » bégaya t'elle, en se rendant soudain compte de la personne à qui appartenait cette voix.

Téa était complètement immobile, sans voix, les yeux fixés sur Yami comme si elle se demandait si la vision qu'elle avait devant elle était bien réelle. Elle étudia pendant quelques secondes les traits du beau jeune homme qui la fixait toujours des yeux sans rien dire.

Yami. Il avait certainement pris la place de Yugi en voyant le danger qui se profilait devant lui. Il était tellement beau, avec ses grands yeux améthyste qui semblaient percer au plus profond de son âme lorsqu'ils se posaient sur elle.

Téa ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle avait toujours été extrêmement nerveuse lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de Yami. 'Du calme Téa, respire et reste calme !'

Légèrement inquiet de l'immobilité de Téa, Yami se rapprocha de la jeune fille et lui toucha doucement le bras.

« Téa ? » dit-il

« Téa ? » répéta t'il.

Le contact imprévu de la main de Yami sortit soudain Téa de sa torpeur. Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et resta un moment à le regarder sans rien dire.

« Téa, est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » lui demanda t'il en inclinant la tête, essayant de déchiffrer l'expression sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Yami, je suis si contente de te revoir? » dit doucement Téa en s'efforçant de dissimuler sa nervosité.

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire en acquiescant légèrement de la tête.

« Je me trouvais dans une sorte de forêt avec un lac en face de moi quand une porte sortie de nulle part, est apparue devant moi. J'ai ouvert la porte et me suis retrouvé ici. » expliqua t'il calmement avec son sérieux habituel puis levant les yeux vers elle

« Et toi, Téa, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » lui demanda t-il, l'air inquiet en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Oui, je vais bien ! » répondit Téa qui sourit en elle-même. Elle trouvait adorable la manière dont Yami s'inquiétait pour elle. Rassuré, Yami reporta son regard sur la pièce.

« Je me demande où nous nous trouvons. Quel est cet endroit ? Je ne le connais pas » dit Yami commençant à faire le tour de la pièce et essayant de trouver un indice en inspectant les meubles, les murs, les objets de la pièce.

« En fait, c'est étrange, mais cette pièce ressemble beaucoup à ma chambre » répondit Téa en marchant derrière lui.

« Ta chambre ? » répéta Yami, surpris.

« Oui » répondit Téa.

S'arrêtant devant la porte, Yami tourna la poignée pour essayer de l'ouvrir. Sans aucun succès. Il essaya de pousser la porte de toutes ses forces, en vain. Ils étaient bel et bien enfermés. Il s'accroupit pour essayer de voir quelque chose à travers la serrure.

«Super ! Je crois qu'on est bloqué ici pour un bon moment. Téa, penses-tu qu'il y ait une autre issue possible pour sortir d'ici…… ? » dit Yami en tournant soudain son visage vers la jeune fille.

Téa qui s'était rapprochée et s'était penchée au dessus de lui ne s'attendit pas à un tel mouvement de sa part et réprima tant bien que mal un sursaut de surprise.

Téa se mit à rougir en se rendant compte que le Pharaon la regardait fixement sans mot dire. 'Ses yeux !' Ils ressemblaient à deux immenses océans remplis de rubis étincelant au soleil. Elle était toujours fascinée par leur couleur qui passait du rouge pourpre au violet magenta selon l'humeur du Pharaon. Elle était comme hypnotisée.

Yami inquiet du silence de Téa et de la soudaine rougeur sur ses joues, posa une main sur le front de la jeune fille.

« Téa, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es toute rouge. Peut-être as-tu de la fièvre ? » demanda t'il d'une voix inquiète.

S'il existait une couleur plus rouge que le pourpre, les joues de Téa auraient pris cette couleur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Yami. Je me sens bien, je t'assure ! » répondit Téa, un peu embarrassée, un léger sourire aux lèvres en retirant doucement la main de Yami et en essayant de contrôler les battements de son cœur.

Yami la regarda un instant puis acquiesça. Il essaya à nouveau de pousser la porte. En vain.

« Laisse-moi essayer, Yami ! » dit Téa en essayant de concentrer son attention sur la porte et en se rapprochant de lui.

Yami se retourna alors mais se figea immédiatement. Il était dos à la porte, avec une séduisante jeune fille aux yeux magnifiques qui le dévisageait. Il resta un moment incapable de réfléchir, perdu dans la contemplation des yeux bleus de Téa.

'Téa'

Téa voyant que Yami ne bougeait pas, se pencha lentement vers la porte, ses jambes frôlant celles de Yami. Elle ne le fit pas exprès mais la sensation n'étant pas désagréable, elle n'y fit pas attention et commença à tourner la poignée de la porte.

Le corps de la jeune fille était plus ou moins pressé contre celui du Pharaon, quelques mèches brunes caressant de temps à autre le visage du jeune homme. Yami ferma les yeux et savoura le doux parfum des cheveux de la jeune fille. Le Pharaon devait faire appel à tout son self-control pour résister à la tentation de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avec fougue et passion.

Les yeux de Yami s'agrandirent à cette pensée et il rougit violemment.

'QUOI ????? Depuis quand pensait-il à ce genre de choses ? Je ne peux pas penser à Téa de cette manière. Téa est juste une amie….n'est-ce pas ?'

Tandis que Téa s'efforçait de tourner la poignée de la porte en tous sens, Yami continuait de la regarder en silence.

Il avala difficilement sa salive lorsque la jambe de Téa frôla sa propre jambe. Contact apparemment anodin et sans arrière-pensée. Il regarda sur le côté en essayant de penser à autre chose.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux chercher une autre issue. La porte est bel et bien verrouillée. Impossible de l'ouvrir.» dit Téa en se redressant, inconsciente du trouble qu'elle avait involontairement provoqué chez son ami.

Elle eut soudain une idée. Elle s'écarta de Yami et se dirigea vers l'armoire près du bureau, examina l'arrière et se baissa pour soupeser l'armoire.

Yami, déçu de voir que cette « étrange étreinte » était déjà terminée soupira.

«Yami, peux-tu m'aider s'il te plaît ! » dit Téa en essayant de pousser de son passage des cartons assez volumineux qui encombraient la pièce.

Yami sortit de sa transe et regarda un moment la jeune fille sans comprendre. Téa le regarda étrangement, une expression d'inquiétude sur son visage.

« Yami, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda t'elle.

« Oui, ça va! J'a…J'arrive !» dit Yami légèrement embarrassé en courant vers la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, Yami attendit quelques secondes qu'elle lui explique son plan. Puis n'entendant aucun son venir de la bouche de la jeune fille, il leva les yeux vers elle, étonné de son silence. Il vit son air triste et abattu.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Yami ne supportait pas, c'était de voir ses amis tristes. Et plus particulièrement, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Téa.

« Téa, ne t'en fais pas, nous sortirons d'ici, je te le promets » dit Yami d'une voix rassurante en s'agenouillant près d'elle et en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Téa tourna les yeux vers Yami. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant, ses yeux étaient remplis de tendresse et semblaient briller d'une flamme nouvelle.

« Merci Yami » répondit Téa d'une voix incertaine, n'osant pas le regarder directement dans les yeux.

Elle aimait la façon dont Yami la rassurait, il savait toujours ce qu'il fallait lui dire pour lui rendre le sourire, elle aimait l'entendre prononcer son nom de sa voix grave et profonde.

C'était de cette voix qu'elle était tombée amoureuse la première fois qu'elle s'était rendue compte de son existence. _Cette voix_. Mais elle aimait aussi ses yeux. Ils étaient comme deux grands océans améthyste brillant sous les rayons du soleil. Elle savait que Yami avait des yeux magnifiques mais de près, leur beauté était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Inconsciemment, le visage de Téa se rapprocha de celui de Yami.

Yami continuait de la fixer du regard, immobile, comme pour la défier d'aller plus loin, de se rapprocher un peu plus. Son visage n'affichait aucune expression, il semblait dans l'attente, mais dans l'attente de quoi ?

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement et semblaient comme attirés l'un vers l'autre. Yami était en transe, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement et était comme hypnotisé par le regard azuré de son amie.

Il inclina légèrement la tête et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Téa. 'Elle est tellement belle, encore plus belle que ce jour où je l'avais sauvée de cet imposteur qui prétendait lire dans l'avenir. Elle ressemblait à un ange, allongée par terre et avait un sourire aux lèvres pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je suppose qu'elle faisait des rêves agréables. Mais Téa n'est pas seulement belle, c'est une fille intelligente et courageuse, une amie sur laquelle on peut toujours compter. Yugi a vraiment beaucoup de chance de l'avoir et je…. » Yami stoppa net et ouvrit les yeux.

YUGI !

Alors que les lèvres de Téa allaient se poser sur les siennes, Yami tourna soudain la tête, laissant la bouche de Téa effleurer sa joue gauche. Téa écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de la situation et s'écarta précipitamment de Yami qui se releva en évitant délibérément de croiser le regard de la jeune fille.

Téa s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour cet incident mais Yami, lui tournait toujours le dos et continuait de scruter le sol.

« Yami, je…. » commença Téa.

Mais Yami leva la main pour l'interrompre :

« Téa, connais-tu une autre issue pour sortir d'ici ? » Sa voix était douce. Aucun reproche. Aucune dureté. Il resta sans dire un mot, attendant sa réponse.

Un peu déstabilisée par la soudaine distance de Yami, Téa resta quelques secondes à le regarder ou plutôt à regarder son dos. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé.

'Avait-elle rêvé cette attirance et ce désir dans ses yeux ? Etait-ce le fruit de son imagination, cette flamme de convoitise dans son regard ?' Téa baissa la tête.

'A quoi pensais-tu, Téa? Yami essayait simplement de te réconforter, il essayait de te rassurer et voilà que tu interprètes son approche comme une preuve d'amour ! Quelle imbécile !'

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Comment arriverait-elle à s'en remettre ? Comment oserait-elle à nouveau le regarder en face après s'être ridiculisée de la sorte ? Yami avait certainement été choqué de la voir se montrer aussi entreprenante et audacieuse envers lui.

Yami avait fini par se retourner et à la regarder de son air inexpressif habituel.

La jeune fille faisait de son mieux pour sourire à son compagnon mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à lui offrir, c'était un pâle sourire qui cachait mal sa déception.

« Je me rappelle qu'il y a une fenêtre cachée derrière l'armoire. Si nous arrivons à déplacer cette armoire, on pourra accéder à cette fenêtre, l'ouvrir et sortir enfin d'ici. » dit-elle en lui tournant le dos et en se dirigeant vers l'armoire en question.

Le cœur de Yami se serra lorsqu'il vit des larmes perler au coin des yeux de Téa. Il savait qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ferma les yeux.

'Oh Téa ! Pardonne-moi, je sais ce que tu ressens……je le ressens aussi….mais nous ne pouvons pas…..je n'ai pas le droit……de trahir Yugi…..je n'ai pas le droit de le faire souffrir….il a tant fait pour moi…. Je suis désolé Téa….. '

Yami serra les poings de rage.

'Si seulement je pouvais te dire, si seulement tu savais combien tu comptes pour moi…..'

« Yami ? »

Le dénommé Yami ouvrit les yeux et regarda Téa.

« J'ai besoin d'aide, peux-tu m'aider à déplacer cette armoire ? » demanda t'elle, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien sûr ! » dit-il en se précipitant pour lui prêter main forte et en soulevant le deuxième côté de l'armoire. Il garda les yeux fixés sur Téa. Il savait qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour cacher sa douleur et il se maudit en lui-même d'être la cause de sa tristesse.

Ils déplacèrent l'armoire et après quelques efforts, ils réussirent à ouvrir la fenêtre. Yami fit la courte échelle à Téa pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette fenêtre. Téa s'accouda aux montants de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Elle ne vit qu'un espace sombre sans fond.

« Tu vois quelque chose, Téa ? » demanda Yami en essayant de ne pas se laisser troubler par la beauté des jambes de la jeune fille.

« Non, je ne vois rien d'autre que du noir, une obscurité totale, je vais quand même essayer de me pencher un peu plus » dit-elle en se hissant à l'aide de ses coudes.

« Fais attention Téa… » dit Yami un peu inquiet de la voir se pencher à la fenêtre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Yami, j'essaie simplement d'avoir une meilleure position pour regarder ce qu'il y a en dessous… » Mais dans son élan, Téa perdit l'équilibre et glissa.

« TEA ! » cria Yami horrifié, la sentant lâcher prise et essayant de la rattraper mais en vain.

« AAAHHHH, YAAAMIIII !! » cria Téa tombant dans un gouffre obscur où l'on ne distinguait rien.

« TEEAAAA, NONNN ! » cria Yami, d'un air complètement désespéré, les bras tendus vers elle alors qu'elle disparaissait complètement, engloutie par les ténèbres.

« TEEEAAAA ! » cria Yami, incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'endroit où Téa avait disparu.

Il tituba puis tomba à genoux, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux fermés et le long de ses joues pour s'écraser sans bruit sur le sol.

« Téa » Sa voix tremblait, comme incapable de retenir plus longtemps toute l'émotion qui se trouvait dans son coeur. « Téa » murmura t-il doucement. « Reviens ! »

« TEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!! » cria soudain Yami de toutes ses forces, la tête penchée en arrière.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Téa (un mouchoir sur le nez) : « C'est émouvant ! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux ! C'est du beau travail, Island Heart ! Vraiment ! »**

**Island Heart (sourire gêné) : « Merci Téa ! Ton compliment me touche beaucoup! »**

**Yami (qui se dresse soudain devant moi) : « GRRR, Comment ça, du beau travail ! Tu as osé faire tomber Téa par cette fenêtre!!! Tu as osé toucher à MA Téa!! Ce crime ne peut rester impuni ! Envoie le bonjour pour moi à Bakura lorsque tu le verras au Royaume des Ombres ! » (le signe d'Horus illuminant soudain son front)**

**Island Heart (sweatdrop) :« QUOI ????AUU SECCOOOOUUUUUUURRRSS !!!» courant pour sauver ma vie, un Yami enragé sur mes talons.**

**Hihi ! Pauvre Yami ! C'est vrai que j'y ai été peut-être un peu fort avec Téa. Mais c'est dans le plan de ma fic. Si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires, surtout n'hésitez pas ! Mon mail est le suivant : ****yamiteamail.pf**

**Allez, bisous tout le monde ! A plus !**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Salut tout le monde,**

**Non, non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi, Island Heart ! Je sais que je n'ai pas updaté depuis des mois et que beaucoup d'entre vous se demandent si j'ai abandonné mes fics. **

**La réponse est….oui, je ne compte pas continuer, désolée ! **

**(Rires) Non, non, je plaisante ! Baissez vos couteaux ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter d'écrire. C'est que je tiens à ma vie, moi…héhé. **

**J'entends déjà certaines murmurer : Pourquoi a-t-elle arrêté d'écrire pendant tout ce temps? Panne d'inspiration ? Soucis techniques ? Problèmes familiaux ou personnels ? Déception amoureuse ? Fin de séjour pour émigrée clandestine sans papiers? (blague !) **

**Non, non rien de tout ça ! C'est juste que depuis que j'ai découvert les mangas « Inuyasha », « Rurouni Kenshin » et « Chrno Crusade », je n'arrivais plus à m'intéresser à autre chose qu'à ces 3 mangas…au détriment de « Yu-Gi-Oh ! » **

**« Inuyasha » est mon préféré des 3! Le manga n'est pas encore terminé et j'attends le dénouement avec impatience. Si vous êtes comme moi fan d' « Inuyasha » voici le site où vous pouvez voir les derniers chapitres publiés par l'auteur, la géniale Rumiko TAKAHASHI qui a aussi écrit « Ranma ½ » et « Maison Ikkoku » alias « Juliette je t'aime » en français, si si c'est elle qui les a écrit ! Pas mal comme palmarès, non ?) www.adinuyasha. elle s'est arrêtée au chapitre 535 mais je sens qu'il y en a encore beaucoup d'autres en réserve! C'est qu'elle en a des idées ! **

**Reviewers mécontents (RM) : - Ouais et elle update plus vite que certains auteurs de « Fanfiction » que je connais, suivez mon regard…**

**Island Heart (IL) : - Oui bon d'accord, je suis coupable, je sais, je suis désolée pour mon retard, voilà c'est bon ? Vous êtes contents ? Je suis pardonnée ?**

**RM : - Nan, mets-toi à genoux et demande-nous pardon 475.394.538 fois et on verra si on accepte de te pardonner! **

**IL : - QUOI ?!! Vous plaisantez? Et puis quoi encore ? **

**RM : - Et puis la lune, Yami en string, un tiramisu, un camescope, une planche de surf, une PS2, un ordinateur portable, un I-Phone, un I-Pod, un lecteur MP3, un jet-ski…**

**- BAM (Island Heart par terre, dans les pommes…lol) **

**A peine exigeants, ces reviewers ! (lol)**

**Bon trêve de plaisanterie, je tiens à vous rassurer, ce n'est pas parce que je me suis passionnée pour ces 3 mangas que je vais m'arrêter d'écrire. « Yu-Gi-Oh : » a et aura toujours une place spéciale dans mon coeur ! J'ai bien l'intention de continuer mes fics et de les terminer. Et de les updater, à raison d'un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines. Au minimum.**

**Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire saliver plus longtemps! Sinon vos pauvres claviers d'ordinateur vont bientôt ressembler à des marais de substances suspectes gluantes…Haha !**

**Un GROS bisou (baveux, héhé, ne me remerciez pas !) à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour mon premier chapitre d' « Irrésistible attraction ». Merci du fond du coeur pour vos compliments et vos encouragements ! **

**Un merci spécial à Lenne13, Anzu-chan et toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé des mails pour me demander de continuer ! Ce nouveau chapitre est pour vous et je suis désolée encore une fois pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps ! Sorry !**

**Bonnes Fêtes et une merveilleuse année 2008 à tous!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapitre 2 : La douleur d'un Pharaon**

**Le monde virtuel de Noah, dans la pièce où se trouvaient précédemment Yami et Téa**

« TEA ! » hurla Yami vers l'obscurité qui se trouvait devant lui. Il essayait depuis près d'une demi-heure d'appeler la jeune fille, scrutant sans relâche le noir insondable qui se dressait devant lui.

Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur le front du jeune homme mais ce dernier ne s'en souciait guère. Tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de retrouver Téa.

Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle ne pouvait pas…

Tombant à genoux, Yami frappa le sol de rage.

'Comment ? Comment ai-je pu la laisser tomber ? Comment ai-je pu faire une chose pareille ? J'étais là à quelques mètres d'elle et je n'ai pu que la regarder glisser et tomber dans ce trou sans fond. J'étais impuissant, complètement impuissant. C'est moi qui aurais dû monter sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarder. C'est moi qui aurait dû être à sa place…'

Il ferma les yeux et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un flot de larmes amères se mit à couler le long de ses joues.

'Comment suis-je censé avancer maintenant qu'_elle_ n'est plus là ? Maintenant que Téa, _ma_ Téa est….'

« Yami »

Yami releva la tête d'un coup et vit apparaître à ses côtés, Yugi sous forme spirituelle.

« Yami, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda le jeune homme, inquiet de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le Pharaon. Tous les deux partageaient le même corps et ce que Yami ressentait, Yugi le ressentait aussi. Yugi s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, il l'avait senti au plus profond de lui-même et voulait savoir ce qui avait bien pu causer une telle tristesse chez le Pharaon.

« Yugi… » commença Yami mais s'arrêta, la gorge nouée. Il lui était impossible de parler. Il avait laissé tomber Téa, (et ce n'était pas une image, il l'avait vraiment laissé tomber – au sens littéral du terme !) Et il ne savait même pas si elle était toujours en vie.

Comment allait-il annoncer une telle nouvelle à Yugi sans le blesser?'

« Yami, dis-moi quelque chose! Pourquoi es-tu aussi abattu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! » supplia Yugi, posant une main fébrile sur l'épaule de Yami, de plus en plus inquiet du silence persistant de son double.

Yugi fronça les sourcils.

Cela devait être vraiment grave pour que Yami ait l'air aussi déprimé !

Le Pharaon resta immobile, refusant toujours de parler, tête baissée, les yeux fixés sur un point du sol, incapable d'affronter le regard de Yugi.

Etonné de son silence, Yugi regarda autour de lui et remarqua pour la première fois que quelque chose manquait. Ou plutôt quelqu'un…

Il s'apprêtait à demander à Yami où était Téa lorsque le Pharaon le coupa.

« Yugi, tout est de ma faute ! Téa….elle essayait de trouver une issue…..je ne voulais pas qu'elle se penche par la fenêtre mais elle insistait, elle disait de ne pas m'inquiéter…j'aurais dû l'arrêter, c'est moi qui aurais dû être à sa place….Yugi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Yami éclata en sanglots incapable de soutenir davantage la douleur causée par la perte de Téa.

Yugi resta un moment immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, sous le choc de ce que venait de lui annoncer Yami. Puis réalisant soudain ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il se précipita à la fenêtre.

'QUOI ! Téa est tombée par la fenêtre ? Non, Téa !'

Yugi serra les poings, fixant ses yeux embués de larmes sur l'obscurité qui s'étendait devant lui. Cette obscurité qui avait englouti quelques minutes plus tôt, Téa.

Téa était le soleil de leur groupe. Elle les soutenait dans les moments difficiles et lorsqu'ils se sentaient abattus. Lorsqu'ils pensaient avoir perdu leur duel, elle savait exactement les mots qu'il fallait dire pour leur redonner courage et pour qu'ils donnent le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Sa gentillesse et son dévouement envers ses amis étaient absolus.

Son sourire si doux, si rassurant, savait apaiser ses inquiétudes. Elle avait toujours eu foi en eux, en lui. Foi en ses capacités quand tout le monde au lycée se moquait de lui, pauvre adolescent de 15 ans qui était beaucoup plus petit que les autres garçons de son âge et qui, à cause de ce défaut physique, était souvent la proie favorite des voyous de son lycée qui s'en prenaient allègrement à lui, pour lui voler son argent de poche ou simplement pour le simple plaisir de le maltraiter.

Téa était la première personne à lui avoir offert son amitié. Sans hésitation, sans condition, sans exiger quoi que ce soit en retour. C'est elle qui avait pris sa défense lorsque Joey et Tristan (avant qu'ils ne se lient d'amitié) lui avaient subtilisé le Puzzle du Millénium qu'il venait juste d'assembler et refusaient de lui rendre, malgré ses supplications.

Téa, furieuse de voir Joey et Tristan s'en prendre à plus faible qu'eux avait récupéré le Puzzle et avait remis les deux brutes sans cervelles à leur place en une fraction de seconde. Yugi depuis ce moment-là était en complète admiration face à la jeune fille dont il avait toujours été secrètement amoureux mais trop timide pour oser lui déclarer sa flamme.

Après Téa, il s'était lié d'amitié à Joey et Tristan qui sous leur apparence de mauvais garçons cachaient un coeur généreux et sur lesquels il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter en cas de besoin. Mais des trois, Yugi se sentait plus proche de Téa. Et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer en silence.

Il avait cependant remarqué depuis quelques temps que la belle jeune fille qui rêvait de devenir danseuse était tombée amoureuse de son double qui faisait son apparition à chaque fois que sa vie était menacée. Il ne lui en voulait pas et il n'était pas jaloux non plus de Yami. Ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était le bonheur de Téa.

Elle avait tant fait pour lui. Son amitié était déjà un cadeau énorme à ses yeux. En outre, il n'avait pas à regretter le choix de Téa, Yami était quelqu'un de bon et généreux et il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Yugi savait que le Pharaon saurait la rendre heureuse.

Prétextant vouloir remonter le moral de Yami, Yugi leur avait organisé un jour, un rendez-vous en tête à tête, espérant ainsi les rapprocher et leur donner l'opportunité de passer un peu de temps seuls, sans la présence incommodante de leurs amis.

Bien sûr, le prétexte donné à Téa était d'aider Yami à résoudre les questions qu'il se posait sur son passé mais ce qu'il espérait avant tout, c'était de leur donner une chance à tous les deux de mieux se connaître, dans un contexte calme et reposant sans le souci permanent d'une force maléfique au-dessus de leur tête.

Son plan semblait avoir marché à merveille. Yami avait confié ses inquiétudes à Téa et celle-ci lui avait dit de ne pas avoir peur de ce que pouvait lui réserver l'avenir mais plutôt de voir la vie comme une aventure. Elle lui avait donné le courage d'affronter ses peurs, d'aller à la découverte de sa véritable identité. Et Yami lui en était reconnaissant. Il avait trouvé en elle une amie qui acceptait de prendre le temps de l'écouter, sans le juger.

Ils avaient partagé tant d'épreuves ensemble. Les bons comme les mauvais moments. Elle rêvait de partir en Amérique, d'y mener une carrière de danseuse. Elle était née pour ça, c'était son rêve. La danse était sa passion. Il s'était promis secrètement en lui-même de mettre tout en œuvre pour l'aider à réaliser son rêve.

Mais quelle importance désormais. Téa était partie. Pour toujours.

Yugi se mit à trembler, des sentiments d'injustice, de dégoût, de vengeance étreignant tour à tour son coeur. Le jeune homme avait toujours été d'un naturel doux et pacifique, mais il y avait certaines limites qu'il valait mieux ne pas dépasser…et l'une de ces limites était Téa…cette limite dépassée, il perdait tout contrôle…

'Pourquoi ?' pensa Yugi, le souffle haletant.

'C'est injuste ! Elle n'avait rien fait, elle ne faisait que nous accompagner, elle ne faisait que nous encourager dans nos duels ! Téa n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça ! Elle n'avait rien à voir avec ce Noah qui nous a entraîné ici, dans ce monde virtuel. Pourquoi elle?'

Yugi tomba finalement à genoux et se mit à pleurer.

Yami sentit son coeur se serrer en regardant Yugi laisser libre cours à sa douleur. Il savait qu'il était la cause de ces larmes. C'était sa faute, c'était lui qui l'avait laissé tomber. C'était lui qui était censé la protéger. Et qui avait échoué. Yugi tenait énormément à Téa. C'était sa meilleure amie après tout, peut-être même qu'elle serait devenue plus…s'il l'avait mieux protégée, s'il ne s'était pas laissé distraire par son désir égoïste. Son désir de la serrer dans ses bras. Son désir de l'embrasser et de la garder tout contre lui.

Quand il savait très bien qu'il ne méritait pas Téa.

Il n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde. Il n'était qu'un esprit. L'esprit d'un Pharaon vieux de 5000 ans qui n'était là que pour remplir une mission : sauver le monde. Et qui ensuite devait retourner dans le royaume des morts auquel il appartenait.

Des dizaines d'images de lui et Téa, heureux et insouciants, se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux remplis de tristesse et de regret. Souvenirs de cette tendre complicité qu'ils avaient partagé et qu'il chérirait à jamais. Mais qui n'étaient plus que ça. Des souvenirs. De simples souvenirs. Qui appartenaient désormais au passé.

'Ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est que tu ne sauras jamais Téa, ce que tu représentes pour moi…'

D'autres larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Yami en réalisant le vide que laissait la jeune fille derrière elle. Un vide qui laissait dans son coeur une blessure qui n'allait certainement jamais pouvoir se refermer.

'Téa !'

Yami tourna les yeux vers l'endroit où se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt Yugi et vit qu'il n'était plus là. Le jeune homme s'était apparemment réfugié dans la chambre de son âme à l'intérieur du Puzzle du Millénium pour pleurer l'amie qu'il avait perdue.

'Yugi, pardonne-moi !'

Yami essuya les dernières traces de larmes de son visage, jeta un dernier regard plein de tristesse vers l'obscurité infinie où Téa avait à jamais disparu.

Une lueur de détermination se mit soudain à briller dans les yeux acérés de Yami qui fixait d'un regard presque glacial le vide obscur devant lui. Lentement, Yami se détourna de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre toujours inexorablement fermée. Il s'arrêta devant et la fixa sans rien dire.

Le front du Pharaon s'illumina et l'œil d'Horus y apparut faisant fondre en un instant les gonds de la porte qui céda et s'écroula bientôt en monceaux de fer et de bois brûlé et fondu comme si de la lave en fusion y avait été déversée.

Enjambant calmement les restes calcinés de la porte, Yami vit apparaître devant lui, deux longs couloirs. Fermant un instant les yeux, le front de Yami s'illumina à nouveau. Ses pouvoirs de Pharaon lui disaient que la sortie se trouvait au bout du couloir de droite.

Il se tourna vers le couloir de gauche et s'y engagea.

'J'ai d'abord quelque chose à régler avant de sortir d'ici !' se dit Yami en lui-même, le même regard déterminé se lisant sur son visage.

'Je ne sais pas encore quand ni comment. Mais je te promets une chose, Noah. Tu me le paieras ! Pour ce que tu as fait à Téa ! A tous mes amis perdus quelque part dans ce monde ! Et tu regretteras amèrement d'avoir croisé mon chemin !' se jura en lui-même Yami en marchant les poings serrés et d'un pas déterminé le long de l'interminable couloir, une aura rouge et menaçante flottant autour de son uniforme bleu foncé de lycéen et s'intensifiant un peu plus à chaque pas.

'Oui amèrement !'

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Quelque part, dans une pièce différente**

Au milieu d'un lit immense à baldaquin protégé par un moustiquaire d'un blanc immaculé, une forme étrange bougea lentement, s'éveillant difficilement d'un sommeil profond. Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille qui s'y trouvait étendue, s'ouvrirent tout d'un coup et contemplèrent un moment le plafond blanc au-dessus d'elle.

Téa cligna lentement des yeux. Sa vue était floue et elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qui l'entourait.

'Où suis-je ? Que m'est-il arrivé ?' se demanda t'elle.

Elle essaya de se relever péniblement, ignorant la douleur lancinante à la tête qui la faisait souffrir depuis son réveil.

Téa regarda autour d'elle et s'étonna d'être allongée sur un lit, dans une pièce totalement différente de celle où elle se trouvait avec Yami.

'Etrange. Je me rappelle avoir glissé de la fenêtre et être tombée de l'autre côté. Mais ensuite, plus rien. Le trou noir. J'ai dû perdre conscience. Mais la question est : comment est-ce que je suis arrivée ici? Où suis-je ? Yami aurait-il réussi à me sauver à temps ?'

Téa ouvrit des yeux horrifiés en se rendant compte que le Pharaon n'était plus avec elle.

'Yami ! Où est Yami ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce que je l'ai aussi entraîné dans ma chute ? Oh mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé !'

Anxieuse de savoir si son ami était sain et sauf, Téa se leva et s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche de son compagnon disparu, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras droit.

Poussant un cri de surprise, Téa réagit sans réfléchir. Elle balança un coup de poing au visage de son mystérieux agresseur qui, surpris, perdit l'équilibre et tomba du lit.

« Ouch ! » grogna son mystérieux assaillant.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à se relever mais Téa se jeta sur son dos. L'agresseur qui se trouvait être un homme d'à peu près son âge poussa une exclamation de surprise et s'effondra à nouveau lourdement par terre.

« AIE ! » gémit le type au-dessous d'elle qui s'était retrouvé, la face plaquée contre le sol.

'Etrange, cette voix me dit quelque chose.' se dit Téa en elle-même.

Mais elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention et lui fit une clé de bras. Le mystérieux garçon gémit de plus belle.

« AOW! »

« Haha je te tiens. Tu croyais pouvoir me prendre par surprise, hein? Eh bien, c'est raté ! Pas la peine de te fatiguer à essayer de te dégager, je suis la troisième meilleure gymnaste de mon lycée. Si tu sais où se trouvent mes amis, dis-le moi maintenant et je serais peut-être assez clémente pour te laisser partir en un seul morceau. Tu m'as entendu ? Tu as intérêt à me…. Oh mon Dieu, Yami !» s'exclama Téa en se rendant compte que son mystérieux « agresseur » n'était autre que le Pharaon.

Téa, morte d'embarras, relâcha précipitamment le bras de Yami et commença à se relever.

« Je….je suis tellement désolée Yami. Je…je ne t'avais pas reconnu…Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, Téa poussa un cri de surprise et se retrouva sous Yami qui, d'un mouvement rapide et agile, s'était retourné, l'avait plaqué au sol, maintenant son bras droit au dessus de sa tête tandis que l'autre se trouvait emprisonné derrière son dos.

Téa ouvrit des yeux énormes et rougit violemment en réalisant la proximité de leurs corps.

« Ya…Yami ? » balbutia t'elle.

Le dénommé Yami ne semblait pas avoir entendu sa question et ne semblait pas embarrassé le moins du monde par la position assez compromettante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous deux. Il se contentait de la fixer des yeux, le visage dénué d'expression, le rouge intense de ses grands yeux acérés plongé dans le bleu cristallin des yeux de Téa.

Cette dernière se sentit de plus en plus nerveuse sous l'intensité du regard de Yami. Regard dont elle n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux. Elle se sentait prise au piège. Prisonnière de ses yeux magnifiques.

'Yami'

Yami caressa doucement la joue de Téa, sortant celle-ci de sa torpeur. Elle leva de manière hésitante, les yeux vers celui qui avait dérobé son coeur sans le savoir.

« Je crois que la prochaine fois que tu tomberas par la fenêtre, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de te venir en aide, Téa. Si c'est le genre de remerciements qu'on reçoit… » finit par dire Yami, brisant enfin le silence lourd et tendu qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

Téa qui n'avait pas remarqué le ton moqueur de Yami rougit et baissa la tête, honteuse :

« Je…je suis désolée Yami! »

Elle se sentait affreusement stupide et n'avait qu'une envie : se cacher dans un trou de souris et ne plus jamais en ressortir !

« Non Téa, ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser. Je plaisantais. Je suis heureux que tu n'aies rien. Cette chute aurait pu être mortelle tu sais ? Mais grâce à Dieu, tu n'as rien…je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose… » murmura t'il dans un souffle, traçant un doigt hésitant le long de la mâchoire de la jeune fille dont les joues avaient soudain viré au rouge, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à un pareil geste de la part du Pharaon.

« Ya..Yami ? »

Yami lui sourit et se releva sans effort, brisant tout d'un coup la magie du moment qu'ils venaient de partager.

'Mince !' se lamenta en elle-même, Téa, voilà que j'ai des idées perverses maintenant! Maudites hormones ! Si Joey et Tristan m'entendaient en ce moment, ils ne se gêneraient sûrement pas pour faire courir la nouvelle dans tout le lycée et je n'aurais plus qu'à m'exiler en Alaska ! (A/N : Héhé ! T'inquiète pas, Téa, on te comprend tout à fait!)

« Donne-moi ta main Téa ! »

Téa tendit sa main droite. Le Pharaon la tira mais Téa, encore affaiblie, trébucha et tomba dans les bras de Yami qui l'avait attrapé à temps.

« Haha, Téa ! Je ne savais pas que je te manquais autant ! »

Téa leva vers Yami des yeux partagés entre l'ennui et l'embarras mais se perdit bientôt dans le regard envoûtant de l'ange aux yeux améthyste qui la tenait dans ses bras.

« Téa ? »

« Téa est-ce que tu m'entends? »

Téa resta silencieuse.

« Téa, je ne demanderais pas mieux que de passer toute la journée à te serrer comme ça dans mes bras mais je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de rejoindre nos amis, tu ne crois pas ?» demanda Yami, en caressant doucement la joue de la jeune fille qui se redressa tout d'un coup et se dégagea de ses bras en se confondant une fois de plus en excuses :

« Euh…euh oui, oui bien sûr ! Nos amis ! Ils doivent s'inquiéter ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Excuse-moi de t'avoir agressé comme ça tout à l'heure ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal. »

Yami réprima un sourire.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai seulement été surpris, c'est tout. En tous cas, bravo je ne savais pas que tu savais aussi bien te défendre. Tu as une sacrée droite pour une fille ! » dit il en frottant doucement sa pauvre mâchoire endolorie

Téa rougit :

« Merci et euh désolée! »

Puis avec une petite lueur taquine au fond des yeux, Yami plissa les yeux et ajouta en souriant:

« En tous cas, rappelle-moi la prochaine fois de ne plus essayer de jouer les héros. Les conséquences sont vraiment trop douloureuses et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de finir à l'hôpital… »

Téa lui donna un léger coup de poing sur le bras en riant.

« Yami, je te répète que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi! Je regrette de m'être jetée sur toi comme ça ! »

Yami posa soudain un index sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, la réduisant au silence.

« Non, Téa, tu n'as pas à t'excuser! C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû te surprendre comme ça. »

Il regarda un moment le sol puis releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

De manière intense.

« Mais pour être honnête, en fait, je dois avouer que cette position était loin d'être inconfortable. » dit-il.

Téa haussa un sourcil, confuse.

Yami sourit et se rapprocha de Téa qui se sentit un peu mal à l'aise sous l'intensité de son regard. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de sentir le souffle chaud du Pharaon contre sa joue droite.

« Vraiment loin…» murmura Yami, les yeux à moitié fermés en glissant son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et l'attirant doucement à lui, la chaleur de son corps masculin enveloppant le corps menu de Téa.

Il déposa un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres de la jeune fille qui sentit un frisson de plaisir lui parcourir le corps.

« …d'être inconfortable » finit Yami sur un ton séducteur qu'elle ne lui reconnaissait pas.

Yami se pencha et embrassa tendrement la joue droite de Téa, la main qui entourait la taille de la jeune fille remontant langoureusement le long de son dos, ses doigts traçant des sillons invisibles sur son chemisier blanc dans une caresse délibérément sensuelle et provocatrice.

Téa écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

'Oh mon Dieu ! Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! Je dois sûrement être en train de rêver ! Yami ne peut pas être en train de m'embrasser?'

Rapidement, son expression s'obscurcit.

'A quel jeu est-il en train de jouer ? Tout à l'heure, il m'ignorait et maintenant, il se la joue Don Juan, séducteur et tout. Pour qui me prend t'il ? Comment ose t'il jouer avec mes sentiments comme ça !'

Juste au moment où les lèvres de Yami allaient se poser sur les siennes, Téa le repoussa et se dégagea de ses bras.

« Té…Téa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Yami, confus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe. Un coup, tu te montres affectueux avec moi, me faisant croire que j'ai un peu d'importance pour toi et l'instant d'après, tu me fuis comme si j'avais la peste. Qu'est-ce que tu attends réellement de moi, Yami ? »

« Téa… » commença Yami.

« Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est dur pour moi, Yami…Est-ce que tu réalises combien j'ai mal lorsque tu es près de moi et que je ne peux rien faire d'autre que te regarder de loin, en faisant semblant d'ignorer cette flamme que j'ai en moi… »

« Téa, s'il te plaît… » continua Yami, s'approchant d'elle dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

« Non, oublie-moi, Yami. Oublie tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous…ou plutôt ce qui a failli se passer. Parce que cela ne se reproduira jamais plus désormais. »

« Je ne peux pas. » dit Yami, la tête baissée.

Téa le regarda un moment, surprise.

« Je ne peux pas oublier. Je ne peux pas _t_'oublier. » dit il en levant la tête et en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Téa ferma les yeux quelques secondes, secoua la tête puis dégagea son bras et s'éloigna de lui.

« Il le faudra bien pourtant. »

« Téa, pourquoi essaie-tu de nier ce qu'il y a entre nous ? » demanda Yami qui ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu.

« Parce qu'il n'y a rien, Yami. Il n'y a et il n'y aura jamais rien. Je suis fatiguée de cette situation, je ne…Ah ! » Téa poussa un gémissement de douleur en portant une main à son front et en tombant à genoux.

« Téa, Téa, reste avec moi! Téa qu'est-ce que tu as ? Téa !» cria Yami qui s'était précipité à ses côtés, angoissé.

« Yami » murmura Téa avant de s'évanouir.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Téa se trouvait allongée sur un lit. Un lit qui ressemblait au lit qu'elle possédait dans le monde réel, entouré des meubles qu'elle reconnaissait.

'Ma chambre. Pourquoi est-ce je suis à nouveau dans cette pièce qui ressemble à ma chambre ? Je ne comprends pas ce que cherche à faire Noah. Est-ce qu'il cherche à nous manipuler grâce à ces illusions ?'

Elle soupira, lassée et frustrée d'avoir autant de questions mais si peu de réponses.

'Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est le visage inquiet de Yami qui essayait désespérément d'attraper ma main. Et puis plus rien. Le trou noir. J'ai dû perdre conscience. A nouveau !'

Puis se rappelant la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le Pharaon avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, Téa rougit.

'Etait-ce un rêve ?' se demanda t'elle en elle-même en portant une main à son front.

'Ca semblait si réel !'

« Je vois que tu es réveillée Téa»

Téa étouffa une exclamation de surprise et tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui hantait à présent ses rêves.

Yami était là, assis sur une chaise à quelques mètres du lit, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon de cuir noir.

'Etrange ! Ce n'étaient pas les vêtements qu'il portait tout à l'heure !'

Inconsciemment, ses yeux tracèrent les contours de son corps mince et parfait. Beau était un faible mot pour décrire Yami. A ses yeux, il était divin.

Téa baissa la tête et soupira.

Mais divin ou pas, elle savait que Yami n'était pas à elle et qu'elle n'aurait jamais aucun droit sur lui. Elle devait se résigner à n'avoir que son amitié. C'était tout ce qu'il attendait d'elle. L'accepter maintenant était la décision la plus sage à prendre. Elle devait l'accepter. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Même si au fond d'elle, les battements précipités de son coeur lui disait autrement. Parfois, on ne pouvait pas avoir tout ce qu'on désirait. Aussi fort que soit ce désir !

Ignorant la tristesse qui commençait à monter en elle, Téa essaya d'offrir un semblant de sourire à Yami.

« Yami, euh, j'étais persuadée d'avoir fait un mauvais rêve ! Ow, ma tête ! » cria t'elle soudain en portant une main à son front.

« Ne te lève pas, Téa. Tu ne devrais pas trop bouger. Laisse-moi voir ! » dit Yami en se hissant un peu au-dessus d'elle.

Téa resta complètement immobile, le visage en feu à l'idée d'être allongée sur son lit avec Yami au-dessus d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui d'une manière incertaine. Yami examinait son front, d'un air sérieux et concentré.

Le visage de la jeune fille n'était séparé que de quelques centimètres du torse de Yami, les arômes musqués de l'eau de Cologne qu'il avait utilisé envahissant lentement ses sens. Elle rougit furieusement et détourna la tête.

« Tu as quelques égratignures au front mais rien de sérieux. Une désinfection, un peu de pommade et un pansement feront l'affaire. »

« Euh Yami, à propos de la conversation que nous avons eu tout à l'heure… »

« Quelle conversation ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu ne t'es réveillée que maintenant. Nous n'avons eu aucune conversation.»

« Oh, je vois. » laissa échapper Téa.

'Ce n'était qu'un rêve !'

'Comme si Yami pouvait se montrer aussi affectueux avec moi !'

Mais tout au fond d'elle, Téa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue. Déçue que ces baisers, ces étreintes n'aient été qu'un rêve, que le fruit de son imagination.

Encore perdue dans ses pensées, Téa ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu'elle se retrouva soudain plaquée contre le torse de Yami. Les yeux de Téa s'agrandirent de surprise.

'Yami'

Le Pharaon avait saisi le bras de Téa pour l'attirer à lui. La serrant étroitement contre lui, il murmura doucement contre son oreille.

« Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai eu peur Téa. Je pensais ne jamais te revoir. S'il te plaît, ne me refais jamais plus une peur pareille. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.»

Téa était rouge comme une tomate et elle avait du mal à contrôler les battements de son cœur qui s'était mis à battre à tout rompre.

'Pourquoi Yami qui se comportait de manière si distante tout à l'heure se montrait soudain si affectueux ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Si c'en était un, elle ne voulait jamais se réveiller.' pensa t'elle en fermant les yeux, savourant le contact chaud du corps de Yami contre le sien. Elle se sentait si bien ainsi. Dans la chaleur de ses bras.

'Yami. Il avait peur de me perdre. Peut-être que….. Non, je suis sûre que cette attention envers moi n'est rien de plus qu'une marque d'amitié. Hélas…Oh Yami, si seulement tu pouvais savoir ce que je ressens réellement…Mais il semble qu'une barrière infranchissable nous sépare…

Téa se dégagea lentement et à contre gré des bras de son sauveur.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété Yami ! Et merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie! » dit elle timidement en levant vers lui des yeux pleins de reconnaissance.

« Mais c'est tout naturel, Téa tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi » dit Yami, les yeux plongés directement dans les siens.

'Pourquoi me regarde t'il ainsi ? Il est si beau ! Noon, arrête, Téa. Ne poursuis pas sur cette voie. Tu sais ce que tu es pour lui. Alors arrête!'

Téa voyant que Yami la fixait toujours des yeux, se mit à rougir sous l'effet de son regard et décida qu'il était plus prudent pour elle de s'éloigner.

« Attends Téa, ton chemisier »

Téa baissa les yeux sur son chemisier sans comprendre. Elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Là au beau milieu de ce qui était auparavant son beau chemisier blanc se trouvait une fente qui laissait légèrement entrevoir le noir de son soutien gorge. Elle mit précipitamment ses mains devant sa poitrine pour cacher sa pudeur et tourna le dos à Yami, le visage en feu.

A peine eut-elle le dos tourné qu'elle sentit quelque chose recouvrir ses épaules. Elle baissa les yeux et vit la chemise blanche de Yami.

« Euh ? » Téa hasarda un regard par-dessus son épaule et rencontra les yeux de Yami qui lui offrit un sourire tendre et rassurant.

« Tu seras mieux ainsi. » dit il simplement pour expliquer son geste.

« Merci Yami. » dit Téa en lui offrant un faible sourire. « Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas remarqué l'état de mes vêtements. » 'Sûrement dû à la chute'

« Pas de problème. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien vu. » dit Yami.

Téa sourit et se retourna lentement.

« Et c'est même dommage…. » murmura Yami entre ses dents mais assez fort pour que Téa l'entende. Elle se retourna vers lui, le visage écarlate.

'Ce n'est pas possible. Je dois rêver. Yami n'a pas pu dire qu'il aurait aimé me voir, la poitrine dénudée ?!!'

Yami sentit le regard de Téa sur lui et leva les yeux vers elle. Il lui retourna son regard. Téa ne mit pas longtemps avant de perdre ce duel de regards. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, il l'arrêta.

« Suis-moi, Téa, je vais te soigner. » dit Yami en marchant vers la salle de bains.

Téa acquiesça silencieusement, n'ayant pas confiance en sa propre voix.

Sur le chemin, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le dos dénudé de Yami et d'en admirer les muscles et la couleur légèrement bronzée.

'Sa peau semble si douce ! Etrange, j'ai une soudaine et étrange envie de le caresser, de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts….Aaah, arrête Téa ! Arrête d'avoir ce genre de pensées!'

Mais quoiqu'elle fasse, ses yeux revenaient toujours se poser sur le dos dénudé de Yami, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour s'arrêter sur son postérieur.

Elle déglutit péniblement.

Sentant le regard de Téa sur lui, Yami tourna les yeux vers elle et vit l'expression rêveuse de Téa sur lui. Il sourit.

« Est-ce que la vue te plaît, Téa ? »

« Oui….quoi ? » répondit-elle sans comprendre, les yeux toujours fixés sur le postérieur de Yami. (A/N : Ha ha !)

Yami éclata de rire devant l'expression mi-rêveuse mi-consciente de Téa et ne s'offusqua pas le moins du monde d'être ainsi déshabillé du regard par la jeune fille.

« Téa, je sais que je suis irrésistible et que tu ne peux t'empêcher de me dévorer du regard mais je crois que pour l'instant, nous avons d'autres préoccupations plus urgentes comme soigner ces plaies. Mais ensuite, rien ne nous empêche de faire plus ample connaissance. » finit il sur un clin d'œil suggestif.

Les yeux de Téa étaient aussi larges que des soucoupes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

'Yami était en train de flirter avec elle ! Pincez-moi, je rêve !'

Yami remarquant le regard insistant de Téa sur lui, s'approcha d'elle, se déhanchant volontairement de manière sensuelle. Il se mit juste devant elle. Très près.

'Trop près' pensa Téa, avalant difficilement sa salive et reculant jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle.

« A moins que tu ne veuilles que je ne te donne déjà un petit aperçu des « choses » que nous pourrions faire après… » murmura t-il d'une voix basse en promenant lentement un index rêveur sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Tout en la fixant des yeux, il rapprocha dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes, le souffle chaud qui se dégageait de sa bouche effleurant ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sa main droite caressant doucement son bras.

Le visage de Téa s'enflamma.

« Bien sûr, dans tes rêves Yami ! » dit-elle dans un sursaut de lucidité, en s'écartant de lui mais au fond, elle était morte d'embarras. Et surtout, elle mourait d'envie qu'il l'embrasse. 'Merde pourquoi est-ce que je me suis écartée ?'

Yami éclata de rire et suivit Téa.

« Bien répondu Téa! Mais j'ai presque cru à un moment donné que tu allais me laisser t'embrasser. »

Téa roula les yeux mais se félicita en elle-même de sa décision.

« Quoique je n'y aurais vu aucun inconvénient ! » ajouta Yami à voix basse.

Téa tourna vers Yami des yeux incrédules et une mine embarrassée, s'attendant à ce qu'il nie ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais tout ce qu'il fit, c'est continuer à la regarder avec un sourire léger et confiant au coin des lèvres.

Téa commença à ouvrir la bouche, puis se ravisa et se retourna pour se diriger vers la salle de bains, sans mot dire.

Il entrèrent dans la salle de bains et Téa alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire.

Yami se dirigea vers un des placards, l'ouvrit et sortit la trousse à pharmacie.

Téa était surprise

« Yami, tu savais où se trouvait la trousse à pharmacie? »

Yami lui sourit :

« Disons que pendant que tu étais inconsciente, j'ai eu du temps pour faire le tour de ta chambre et faire des découvertes pour le moins…..intéressantes » finit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais quoi ?

Téa finit par détourner le regard, toujours pas habituée à ces regards appuyés et séducteurs.

Yami vint s'asseoir près de Téa et sortit les différents accessoires dont il avait besoin. Il plongea un bout de gaze dans le flacon d'alcool et désinfecta d'abord les coupures qui étaient sur ses bras, faisant de son mieux pour lui faire le moins de mal possible.

En d'autres circonstances, Téa aurait été plus que ravie d'être l'objet des attentions de Yami. Mais les picotements et brûlures causés par l'alcool l'empêchaient de penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure si fort qu'elle sentait des gouttes de sang y perler. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle gémit à haute voix.

Yami s'arrêta net dans ses traitements.

« Je suis désolé, Téa. Je vais essayer d'y aller plus doucement et plus lentement. »

Il fit alors quelque chose qui faillit faire tourner de l'œil à Téa. Yami s'était penché pour souffler sur les plaies qui se trouvaient sur sa poitrine. Téa crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir de plaisir tant la sensation du souffle du jeune homme contre sa peau était délicieuse.

Elle se sentait un peu honteuse d'être ainsi soignée par lui, comme si elle était une enfant sans défense. Elle voulait l'arrêter et lui dire qu'elle était capable de se soigner elle-même mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle sentit la pression de Yami sur son bras qui la tenait immobile et la détermination qui se lisait dans ses yeux ne laissait de place à aucune protestation.

Mais quelque chose intriguait Téa. Quelque chose sonnait faux. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Yami de se montrer aussi tendre et aussi affectueux. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas tendre mais il n'avait jamais été aussi préoccupé de sa santé et de son bien-être avant.

Yami ignorant les questions que se posait Téa à son sujet, continuait son traitement. Il baissa un peu le col de son chemisier et soigna les plaies au niveau de sa clavicule. Tout en tapotant et soufflant en même temps. Les mèches de Yami venaient caresser de temps à autre le visage de la jeune fille. Anzu sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Les lèvres de Yami s'écartaient et laissaient échapper un souffle d'air chaud qui venait envelopper délicatement les blessures d'Anzu. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'éloigne. Avant qu'elle ne se jette sur lui et ne fasse quelque chose qu'elle regretterait à coup sûr!

Le Ciel sembla avoir entendu sa prière car Yami s'arrêta soudain et annonça, l'air satisfait :

« Ca y est, c'est fait ! »

« Merci Yami. Je ne sais comment te remercier» dit Téa, soulagée que la « torture » soit enfin finie.

Yami se pencha un peu vers elle, ses yeux couleur améthyste scrutant ses yeux bleus d'une manière étrange.

« Euh, Yami, qu…qu'est-ce que….je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » demanda Téa légèrement embarrassée en essayant de mettre un peu de distance entre eux deux.

« Rien, rien. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'avais pas d'autre blessure sur le visage. » dit il un petit sourire ambigu aux lèvres.

'Oui bien sûr! Il croit vraiment que je vais gober ça ?' se dit Téa en elle–même en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Qu'en est-il de la porte ? Est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau ? As-tu réussi à l'ouvrir ?» demanda Téa en essayant de tourner la poignée.

'Toujours fermée. Super ! Comment sortir d'ici?'

Il était hors de question d'essayer de sortir par la fenêtre. De toute façon, après ce qui s'était passé, Yami ne la laisserait plus jamais s'approcher de cette fenêtre ! Ce qui réduisait à zéro toutes leurs possibilités de sortir de cette chambre. C'était véritablement un cauchemar ! Elle avait envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur. J'espère que les autres ont plus de chance que nous ! Bon, inutile de se lamenter comme ça sur notre sort, cela ne nous mènera à rien. Peut-être n'avons-nous pas cherché au bon endroit ? Il y avait sûrement quelque part dans cette pièce, un objet contondant, un couteau qu'ils pourraient utiliser pour démonter la serrure.

Oui, elle était là, la solution ! Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient ouvrir la porte de force, ils allaient devoir enlever le verrou !

Elle se retourna, prête à mettre son plan à exécution mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était nez à nez avec Yami qui à ce moment là la regardait de cet air bizarre qui lui donnait d'étranges sensations.

« Téa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ca ne va pas ? »

« Si » dit-elle d'une petite voix, de plus en plus rouge.

« Téa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas ? Te ferais-je peur par hasard ? »

« Non, absolument pas ! » répondit Téa, mais sa voix trahissait ses émotions et sa nervosité évidente.

« Alors regarde-moi ! »

Téa resta ostensiblement le regard tourné.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien je croirais que je te rends nerveuse. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, Téa. Nous sommes des amis très proches, nous nous confions tout, pas de quoi être gênée d'une telle proximité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Yami se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle et laissa promener ses doigts longs et fins le long de son bras.

« A moins que tu ne nous voies autrement que comme de simples amis? » demanda Yami sur un sourire mi-taquin, mi-sensuel, les yeux plongés dans le bleu des yeux de Téa.

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je ne le reconnais pas !'

Téa ne savait que faire. Que dire. Elle était décontenancée par l'attitude inhabituelle de Yami.

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ? Ce n'est pas le genre de Yami de me taquiner ainsi.'

Yami se contenta de sourire à l'expression embarrassée de Téa.

« Ah oui, au fait, à propos de ta question de tout à l'heure, je crois que je sais exactement comment tu pourrais me remercier. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, il s'expliqua :

« Alors, belle demoiselle, voudriez-vous me faire plaisir et donner un baiser à votre beau et preux chevalier ! »

Téa faillit en avaler sa salive de travers mais se reprit en se disant que Yami jouait certainement un jeu.

S'il voulait jouer, alors d'accord, ils allaient jouer !

« Ah et en quel honneur ? » dit Téa d'un ton de défi.

« Pour t'avoir secouru tout à l'heure ! Tu as pris de gros risques en te penchant à cette fenêtre ! » poursuivit Yami, regardant les lèvres de la jeune fille d'un oeil avide et intéressé.

« Oh, et où pourrais-je trouver, s'il vous plaît, ce beau et preux chevalier dont vous me parlez, je ne vois qu'un pauvre adolescent aux vêtements dépareillés et qui a bien besoin de prendre une douche » dit Téa d'un air nonchalant en faisant mine de regarder autour de la pièce.

Yami s'empourpra.

« Attends un peu, tu vas voir ce qu'est capable de faire le soit disant « adolescent aux vêtements dépareillés » ! »

Yami se jeta sur elle et la chatouilla. Sans merci.

Téa se mit à hurler de rire sous les chatouilles de son ami. Mais cela ne fit qu'encourager Yami à continuer.

« Ha ha, Yami, arrête ! Non, je ne peux plus respirer ! »

Les deux jeunes gens roulèrent l'un sur l'autre, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Lorsque finalement à bout de souffle ils s'arrêtèrent, Yami était au dessus de Téa. La jeune fille tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Pendant un moment elle avait complètement oublié ses amis qui étaient perdus quelque part dans le monde virtuel de Noah. Et encore mieux elle avait complètement oublié la position dans laquelle Yami et elle se trouvaient. Tout en essayant de retrouver un peu son souffle, Téa ouvrit lentement les yeux et les fixa sur Yami.

Elle lui sourit.

« Merci, Yami, j'avais besoin de rire ! Avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé récemment, les duels, le destin du monde qui repose sur tes épaules, l'issue toujours incertaine du tournoi de Bataille Ville, la pression était devenue presque étouffante !» dit elle.

« Tu as raison. Mais si je ne connais pas encore l'issue de ce tournoi, je sais par contre que je ne serai jamais arrivé là où je suis sans l'aide de mes amis. Sans ton aide, Téa.» dit-il en prenant doucement sa main dans la sienne.

Téa se sentait à la fois extrêmement bien, comme envahie de sensations délicieuses. Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle détourna légèrement la tête en murmurant doucement :

« Yami ? Pourrais-tu te pousser? Je ne peux pas me relever»

Tout en disant cela à haute voix, elle se disait en elle-même.

'Téa, espèce de triple idiote, c'est peut-être ta seule et unique chance de tenir Yami dans tes bras et tu lui demande de te lâcher !'

« Non je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. » répondit Yami le plus calmement du monde.

Téa tourna les yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard.

« Yami ? »

Yami inclina légèrement la tête et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Je veux bien te relâcher, mais avant je veux des excuses pour avoir été traité d'« adolescent à l'allure dépareillée qui a besoin d'une douche ! »

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est que la vérité ! Je n'ai fait que remarquer quelque chose d'évident !» termina Téa sur un sourire.

'Elle se sentait en forme mais ne savait depuis quand elle était devenue si audacieuse et si entreprenante. Il fut un temps où tout ce qu'elle aurait pu répondre à un Yami penché au dessus d'elle serait des balbutiements incompréhensibles et dénués de sens.

« Té-a ! » dit lentement Yami une petite lueur dans les yeux, l'air menaçant.

« Je ne savais pas que mes chatouilles te manquaient autant. » dit-il en dirigeant lentement sa main droite vers les côtes de la jeune fille, relevant un peu son chemisier.

Téa attrapa rapidement la main de Yami.

« Yami, je plaisantais. D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'es pas un adolescent aux vêtements dépareillés. Enfin, aujourd'hui du moins. » finit elle un ton plus bas, espérant que la fin de sa phrase passerait inaperçue mais Yami l'avait entendue. Téa s'attendait à ce qu'il se venge mais Yami se contenta de lui sourire.

Téa lui rendit son sourire puis tenta à nouveau de se lever mais deux mains puissantes posées sur ses poignets l'en empêchèrent.

« Yami ? Je croyais qu'on était d'accord….» commença Téa.

« Je te relâcherai, mais tu me dois encore un baiser. » dit Yami.

Téa écarquilla les yeux et rougit.

'Un baiser ? Il doit se moquer de moi !'

« Un baiser ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Yami ? Pour si peu ! » dit Téa, nerveuse.

« Aussi insignifiant que cela puisse paraître je réclame ce baiser. Tout travail mérite salaire et comme tu le sais, rien n'est gratuit de nos jours. » sourit Yami.

« Yami, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment. Les autres, le autres doivent nous attendre. » dit Téa, essayant de détourner l'attention du Pharaon. C'était une ruse de la part de Téa. Elle savait très bien que le Pharaon était d'un instinct très protecteur et n'hésiterait pas un instant à partir à la rescousse de ses amis s'il les savaient en danger.

Mais Yami hélas ne tomba pas dans le panneau cette fois-ci !

« Pourquoi penser aux autres maintenant, cet instant est à nous, Téa. Rien qu'à nous. » dit Yami, l'encerclant de ses bras et se penchant lentement vers elle.

'Oh oui, nous deux, rien que Yami et moi. J'ai toujours rêvé de ce moment. Etre dans ses bras…' pensa Téa, cédant un moment au plaisir du corps de celui qu'elle aimait contre elle.

« Alors ? J'attends ! » dit Yami, allongé confortablement sur la jeune fille, la joue posée sur sa main et les yeux baissés vers elle.

« D'a…d'accord » dit Téa, nerveusement.

Téa se redressa légèrement et déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Yami avant de s'écarter rapidement de lui, les joues écarlates, comme si les lèvres de son compagnon la brûlaient.

Yami fit la moue.

« Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça, Téa. Je n'ai pratiquement rien senti !» dit Yami en s'allongeant sur le dos, attendant que Téa fasse le premier pas et l'embrasse à nouveau.

Téa déglutit péniblement et se pencha au-dessus de Yami et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une nouvelle explosion de plaisir se répandit dans son corps entier, plus grande que la première fois, et avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'il se passe, Téa se perdit bientôt dans un tourbillon de sensations sublimes et inconnues qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant.

Le contact des lèvres de Yami contre les siennes lui procurait un plaisir indescriptible !

Le baiser était censé ne durer que quelques secondes mais les lèvres du Pharaon étaient si exquises contre les siennes qu'elle en oublia tout le reste et céda aux désirs de son corps. Téa se retrouvée bientôt submergée par une vague de plaisir intense et ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'au bien-être de goûter enfin au nectar des lèvres de celui qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps en secret.

Le baiser d'abord timide et hésitant devint rapidement plus passionné, plus intense. Les lèvres de Téa bougeant, caressant sans relâche les lèvres du jeune homme, comme si elle essayait de graver à jamais l'empreinte de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et apparemment, Yami n'y voyait aucune objection. Il se contentait de se laisser faire, allongée sous Téa, répondant avec autant de passion aux baisers de Téa.

S'écartant un moment de lui, Téa laissa promener sa main droite sur le torse de Yami tandis que de l'autre, elle commençait à déboutonner son chemisier plus ou moins déchiré.

Yami la regarda faire sans rien dire mais lorsqu'il vit que Téa avait du mal à déboutonner son chemisier à cause de ses doigts qui tremblaient, il arracha lui-même les derniers boutons, enleva le vêtement rebelle et le jeta sans cérémonie sur le sol.

Puis il se redressa tout d'un coup, faisant basculer Téa en arrière. Il se hissa au dessus d'elle, emprisonnant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Il descendit un regard intéressé sur le soutien gorge noir de la jeune fille en bien mauvais état qui laissait voir par endroits des blancs de peau. Yami ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres face à une telle vue. Les agrafes du soutien gorge ne tardèrent pas à céder sous les doigts experts de Yami qui, le regard avide, se pencha vers les bouts de seins tendus de Téa.

La jeune fille qui le regardait avancer vers une partie de son corps que personne encore n'avait osé toucher, ne put s'empêcher de rougir en réalisant pour la première fois qu'elle était à moitié nue face à Yami. Elle se sentait honteuse et tenta de dissimuler sa poitrine derrière les draps mais Yami ne lui permit pas. Le Pharaon se pencha vers l'auréole de son sein gauche, plaçant ses lèvres autour du téton rose et durci par le désir.

Au contact de la langue de Yami autour de son téton, Téa laissa échapper un cri de plaisir et s'arqua en arrière pour donner un meilleur accès à sa langue.

« Mmmh, Téa tu es délicieuse ! Je me demande si le reste de ton corps a un goût aussi exquis ! » murmura Yami d'une voix qui lui donna des frissons.

Téa regarda Yami d'un air enfiévré respirant d'une manière haletante, sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il était en train de lui procurer.

Après quelques minutes, Téa écarta le visage de Yami de sa poitrine pour le guider vers ses lèvres. Les yeux fermés, ses lèvres s'emparèrent de la bouche du Pharaon. Passionnément. Désespérément, elle l'embrassa avec ardeur, introduisant sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme, goûtant les moindres recoins de la bouche de son amant.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux de surprise mais sourit et ne tarda pas à s'engager avec elle, dans une bataille de langues, destinée à voir lequel était le plus fort. Leurs corps mouillés de sueur se mêlaient dans une sorte de danse sensuelle, se serraient, se caressaient, se touchaient dans une recherche frénétique de plaisir.

Cependant, alors qu'elle déposait des baisers furtifs le long du cou de Yami, Téa s'arrêta un moment et haussa les sourcils :

« Mais dis-moi Yami, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies plus les mêmes vêtements que tout à l'heure ? »

'Mince, elle a remarqué' se dit Yami en lui-même.

« Yami ? dit-elle posant une main sur son épaule, se demandant s'il l'avait entendu.

Yami se retourna soudain, l'agrippa et l'embrassa sur la bouche passionnément. Téa ouvrit des yeux énormes.

« Yami, attends ! » essaya de l'arrêter Téa, effrayée de la soudaine fougue de son ami.

« Pourquoi attendre ? Je connais tes sentiments à mon égard. J'ai lu ton journal intime, je l'ai trouvé sous ton lit ! » dit Yami, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

« Tu as lu quoi ??? » s'exclama Téa, soudain furieuse.

« Pas de quoi être gênée, Téa ! » l'interrompit Yami, essayant de calmer le jeu tout en continuant de faire pleuvoir une pluie de baisers le long de son ventre.

« Yami, non arrête ! » gémit Téa, partagée entre le désir et la confusion.

« Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? » demanda Yami en suçant délicatement la peau du cou de la jeune fille. Téa ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de plaisir.

'Comment pouvait-elle humainement résister à ça ? Inconsciemment, les doigts de Téa se promenèrent sur son torse et remontèrent.

Mais quelque chose manquait !

Le puzzle du Millenium.

« Où est ton puzzle, Yami? » demanda Téa, posant un doigt sur les lèvres du Pharaon, lui signifiant qu'elle voulait une réponse.

Yami se figea.

Puis nerveux, il répondit :

« Euh, j'étais mal à l'aise avec, je l'ai retiré mais je le remettrai plus tard »

Il offrit le sourire le plus désarmant qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

Téa sourit, satisfaite de sa réponse et s'apprêtait à se relever mais Yami lui saisit le poignet et l'attira une fois de plus à lui.

« Yami, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas le moment! Nous devons d'abord sortir d'ici ! Qui sait ce que Noah est en train de faire aux autres. Nous devons les retrouver ! Sans tarder !»

'Elle devait sortir de cette pièce. Quelque chose sonnait faux dans le comportement de Yami. Il ne semblait plus lui-même.'

Avant qu'elle ne fasse un seul pas vers la porte, Yami lui saisit le poignet et la tira sur le lit. Téa tenta de se dégager mais Yami se hissa au-dessus d'elle, plaçant une jambe entre les jambes de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Il posa ensuite une main sur la joue de Téa, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

« Téa, je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi. Je le ressens aussi. »

« Yami, s'il te plaît ! Arrête, pas ici, pas maintenant !»

Le sourire doux de Yami s'effaça soudain pour laisser place à un rictus mauvais.

« Je suis désolé, ma chère Téa, mais tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant que j'en ai fini avec toi. Tu ne t'échapperas jamais d'ici. Tu seras à moi corps et âme. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Yami ? Lâche-moi, lâche-moi immédiatement !» cria Téa en se débattant en vain entre ses bras.

Yami s'empara une fois de plus de ses lèvres, étouffant ses cris de protestations entre ses lèvres.

Téa était terrifiée.

'Qu'arrivait-il à Yami ? Pourquoi se comportait-il de cette manière?'

Elle envoya son genou dans l'entre jambe de Yami qui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, s'écarta d'elle sous la surprise, donnant à Téa l'opportunité de se ruer vers la porte.

Elle secoua la poignée, essayant désespérément d'ouvrir la porte verrouillée. Quand Yami la saisit par le poignet pour l'entraîner de force vers le lit.

« Ne résiste pas Téa. Ca n'en sera que plus douloureux pour toi ! Laisse-toi faire et tu verras que bientôt tu aimeras ça !» lui susurra Yami au creux de l'oreille d'une manière suggestive.

Téa, complètement dégoûtée, se mit à hurler de plus belle et se débattit de toutes ses forces.

« Non arrête, laisse-moi tranquille! AU SECOURS !!! Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! AU SECOURS !!!» cria t'elle terrifiée, espérant qu'un miracle se produise et que quelqu'un vienne enfin la délivrer.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Au même moment, non loin de là**

Yami qui marchait tranquillement le long d'un couloir interminable stoppa net en entendant une voix. Celle de Téa.

Son visage s'illumina tout d'un coup. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Téa était vivante ! Elle n'était pas morte ! Elle avait survécu à sa chute mortelle.

Il était fou de joie !

Mais soudain, une pointe d'inquiétude fit place à la joie momentanée qui s'était emparée de lui. Téa appelait à l'aide. Elle était en danger !

« TEA !» cria Yami à haute voix en courant vers la porte derrière laquelle il pouvait distinguer par bribes les gémissements étouffés de la jeune fille.

Yami grinça des dents.

Il essaya de tourner la poignée mais vit que c'était impossible. Il posa son oreille contre la porte.

Téa pleurait et suppliait son agresseur de la laisser tranquille.

Il était hors de lui. Quelqu'un essayait de faire du mal à Téa. Comment osait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire cette ordure !

Sans perdre une seconde, Yami se jeta sur la porte. BAM ! Cette dernière ne bougea pas. Il se jeta encore plus fort et à la troisième tentative, la porte céda.

Il se redressa et vit quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang. Téa se trouvait sur un lit, allongée sous un garçon dans une position plus qu'intime et ne laissait aucun doute quant au genre d'activités que le couple était en train de pratiquer.

Il sentit une vague de jalousie lui étreindre le cœur.

'Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens de la jalousie ? Ce n'est pas comme si Téa était à moi.'

'Mais tu le voudrais bien, avoue !'

Yami secoua la tête, essaya d'ignorer la voix qu'il entendait dans sa tête et s'avança lentement vers l'étrange couple qui n'avait jusque là pas remarqué son entrée dans la pièce.

« Toi, je t'ordonne de la lâcher ! » dit Yami en grinçant des dents de colère, sentant sa rage refaire soudain surface.

Tout d'un coup, le mystérieux jeune homme releva la tête et Yami eut le choc de sa vie.

Il avait l'impression d'être face à un miroir. Car là, devant lui, allongé sur Téa, se trouvait l'exacte réplique de lui-même !

'Comment était-ce possible ? Etait-il en train de rêver ?'

Son jumeau, pas le moins du monde, gêné de son intrusion, lui adressa un sourire machiavélique.

« Tiens, tiens quelle charmante surprise, Pharaon ! »

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Fin du chapitre 2**

**Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Personnellement, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Surtout la scène assez…hum….rapprochée entre Téa et son prince charmant ! Juste pour que personne ne soit confus : le Yami que Téa a vu à son premier réveil et après avoir perdu conscience la deuxième fois est le même mais ce n'est pas le vrai Yami. Ce qui explique pourquoi il se comportait d'une manière aussi étrange avec Téa.**

**Le vrai Yami est celui qui pleurait au début la perte de Téa et qui a entendu les appels à l'aide de Téa alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir. **

**Question : Qui est ce mystérieux jeune homme qui a l'apparence de Yami ? Un des Cinq Grands ? Peut-être. En tous cas, quelque chose me dit qu'il ne va pas rester longtemps en un seul morceau maintenant que le vrai Yami est là…et surtout après ce qu'il a osé faire à Téa….Ouh là, y'a quelqu'un qui va devoir écrire son testament bientôt! Héhé !**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos reviews, mes chers lecteurs et lectrices que j'aime tant ! Je suis en train de peaufiner la fin du prochain chapitre de mon autre histoire « Love me, please love me ! » J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Bisous à tous et surtout….Happy holidays et Happy New Year !!!!!!**


End file.
